Perspectives
by AuroraExecution
Summary: Gold Saints write about how they see each other. The writer and the subject are matched randomly, for some interesting results. Reviews would be lovely.
1. Mu: Incomparable

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Saint Seiya, I would not be posting stories on Instead, I would be hurrying along the continuation of the Saint Seiya storyline. As the story kind of ends after Tenkai-hen Overture, we can all safely assume that I do not, in fact, own Saint Seiya.

**Notes**: This is going to be kind of hard to explain, so just bear with me until I finish. Please don't skip my notes, even if they look boring, because there is some important stuff in my notes that you should know. This set is going to be ten "essays" long. The content will be like long drabbles or short essays that one Gold Saint writes about another. In this collection, the subject will always be in order of by temple (Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, etc.), and the writer will be randomly selected from the metaphorical hat. It will be quite a test on my writing skills.

I have not included Dohko, Shion, or Kanon for the simple fact that they would be impossible subjects for most of the other Gold Saints to write on, as the others don't know them very well. I also excluded Aiolos because he's dead and wouldn't be able to be a writer, and the writers and subjects need to balance.

Lastly, this is NOT INTENDED to be shounen-ai in any way. If you choose to see it as that, more power to you, but I just want everyone to know that it is NOT my intention to create random yaoi pairings.

So, here's the first one. This is written by Aphrodite. (See, I told you it was random.) Write me a review on what you think… Good? Bad? Cape Sunion?

* * *

Incomparable

I don't know what possessed me to start writing about Aries Mu. I'm not exactly on the best of terms with him, and I don't think we've ever really been friends. I don't remember truly saying anything to him. But once, before he left Sanctuary, I recall coming upon him as I left the practice grounds.

Mu smiled beautifully. And even though I am known as the most beautiful of all the Gold Saints, there has always been something unsurpassable about him. He has a benevolence and wisdom well past his age—he always did, even as a child—and they infuse him with a beauty I could never obtain. Mu…belongs to the same ancient mysterious world as Cosmos, almost as if he were not from this earth.

"You have a beautiful soul," he told me that morning. And that was all he ever said to me. From then to this very moment, I have marveled at his sagacity. Even though I am two years older than he is, I suddenly felt younger than him.

Although Mu is considered a traitor now, I still admire him. He has always been much greater than the rest of us, in a way, always above our petty arguments in his magnanimity. His perpetual serenity and quiet strength define him, and make him forever incomparable.


	2. Aldebaran: Steadfast

Notes: So this is the second perspective short. Thanks so so much to my reviewers for writing such lovely reviews—Phoenixsun, Ellie, DeathIsVirtue, Keiya, Nao-san, and Cygnus. I'm glad you guys are all excited about this odd project that popped out of my equally odd brain. I will definitely finish this one quickly...it's just too much fun to write.

I also want to thank those of you who reviewed the last section of Unspoken for me…Phoenixsun, Ellie, Cygnus de hielo, and Icys. Dunno if you're reading this, but thanks anyway.

Unfortunately, though some of you expressed interest in Saga and Milo writing, the writers are chosen randomly, so I can't promise when Saga or Milo might come up. This next writer is going to be Aiolia, and the subject is Aldebaran. Hehe, I already have the next one done as well, but I won't tell you who the writer is. Let's just say it was quite...interesting...

* * *

Steadfast

I suppose that's the only word I can think of to describe him. Steadfast. Aldebaran seems like a sweet innocent big guy, but sometimes I think he is wiser than I ever could be. Aldebaran always knew where his loyalties were. I spent years of my life unsure of what to believe in, and doing everything in my power to separate myself from my brother. Aldebaran was always loyal to what he knew was right, and steadfastly loyal at that.

Aldebaran is indeed a sweet innocent big guy, but a wise one. I still remember that afternoon when Mu and Aldebaran went to town with me. A little girl gave him a purple flower because he had agreed to go to the park with her. "For you," she said, handing him the little violet thing. Aldebaran was very unsure of how to react. However, I also recall the goofy grin that was stuck to his face all the way back to Sanctuary.

I knew that he died, and when we passed by his temple, we saw the flower growing from his empty Cloth, a symbol both of rebirth, and of Aldebaran's stubbornness in always rebounding. Mu says he died standing. What can I say, but steadfast?


	3. Saga: Truths

**Notes**: This one was fun to write. It's Deathmask writing about Saga. I was excited for this, as Deathmask is an interesting character, and his perspective was very intriguing to think about. Thanks to my wonderful super-awesome hyper-cool reviewers who make me want to keep posting -- Keiya, Phoenixsun, NanoMecka, DeathIsVirtue, and Nao-san. To Keiya, I already decided not to include Aiolos, because, yes, Saga would be able to write something, but if I'm keeping it random, there's a big chance it won't be Saga who will be assigned to him, and then it'll be really hard. And to NanoMecka, yes, I agree, non-yaoi Gold Saint stories are kind of rare, though you should read more of Naotoki's stuff. Thanks all for reviewing!!

Just an extra note: If any of you are interested in my original work and translation work, I have a blog now. To go to it, just visit my fanfiction profile, and click on homepage. I'll be posting some poetry (non-fan related) and translations of Chinese songs. I think I have two translations and one poem up at the moment. So go read and leave a comment or something.

* * *

Truths

I always thought I knew the truth. I knew that Saga was the Kyoko, knew that he had killed the old Kyoko, knew that "Ares" was evil. I thought that was the truth. But I didn't know that Saga was struggling inside. I thought he was like me, a merciless pitiless killer. I thought.

I still recall that one evening when he summoned me from my temple. "Angelo," he said to me, using the name I had tried to leave behind along with my true self. Saga/Ares was the only person I allowed to call me that name. Every other person who had ever tried had ended up a memento on my wall. "I want to ask you something," he began. I shrugged, trying to simulate my usual indifference. Truth be told, I was a little frightened. He looked strange that day, somehow different from before. I thought perhaps he wanted me to do something particularly atrocious.

"If I asked you to kill me for Athena's sake, would you?" he demanded. I answered without thinking.

"Of course." He smiled slightly at my answer, giving me once again the eerie feeling that he was not completely the same. I thought he might be angry at my reply, but he merely waved his hand.

"Good. That is all; you may go now."

For a moment, I saw a flicker in his eyes, making me suddenly unsure about all the truths I had ever believed about this strange man.


	4. Deathmask: Names

Notes: I am very proud of this update, I must say. The writer is Shaka, so it was quite difficult to begin, as Shaka doesn't usually show his emotions, and no one's really sure what he's thinking. Also, I had to make him speak really formally and with alot of dignity, and it was just hard to write. But I did it, and it actually turned out well. So, please enjoy.

Thanks to Keiya, Phoenix-san, LegendarySuperNamek, DeathIsVirtue, and Nao-san for commenting. You guys are the best reviewers ever! Also, thanks to all of you who read and commented Bitter Remedy.

Again, if you're interested in translations and original poetry by me, go check out my blog...it's my homepage in my fanfiction profile.

* * *

Names 

It has always amused me in a way that his real name is Angelo. Angelo is such a lovely name—angel in Italian, I believe. What irony that the name of angel was bequeathed to the demon of Sanctuary. I see why he changed his name to Deathmask, and why he hates his real name so much.

And yet, sometimes I wonder. Names are not given lightly. Perhaps he fit the name Angelo once. From the vaguest corners of my memory, I can still recall Angelo as he was when I first arrived at Sanctuary. He was already named Deathmask then, I'm not sure why. I say that because I once saw the angel in him. One morning, I was walking to the Aries temple with my eyes closed to practice as my master instructed. I had less experience with it than now, and did not sense the stairwell before me. As I stumbled, I felt someone grab my arm and stop me from falling. When I opened my eyes, I saw Deathmask standing beside me with a light smile on his face and holding me up.

"Angelo, what's taking you so—?" Aphrodite shouted as he peeked around the edge of a pillar of the Cancer temple. Upon seeing me, the Pisces Saint smiled a little and interrupted himself. "Oh. Good morning, Shaka." He turned to Deathmask and added in a teasing tone of voice, "I didn't expect that from you." And then promptly began to laugh as Deathmask glared at him.

"Thank you," I said, and both of them smiled once more as I continued on my way. I cannot say what changed him from the angel to the demon. But although he is a despicable, murderous Deathmask now, I remember that he was once an Angelo.

* * *

Please leave a comment if you liked it! As much as I adore my present reviewers, it is also nice to have new people review. Thanks!! 

Hugs, AE


	5. Aiolia: Apologia

**Notes: **Yo! So, another update on Perspectives. This one was surprisingly hard, as you'd think Saga writing about Aiolia would be pretty straightforward. It didn't turn out as well as the last few, I think. But that's just my opinion. Looking forward at the ones I already have written, I think the Shaka one turned out well, the Milo one is mediocre, and the Shura one turned out very well (Soul of Emerald will be happy). Anyway. Thanks so very much to all my reviewers, Phoenix-san, NanoMecka, DeathIsVirtue, Soul of Emerald, LegendarySuperNamek, Keiya, and Nao-san. You guys are, as always, an inspiration to keep writing. Each review I get is interesting and different and creative in its own way...seriously, there's an art to writing reviews, I think.

My winter break has begun from college (yay for quarters!), so I hope I'll be able to update on more stuff. I promise, to those of you who like "One Day", I will try to write more in that soon. School makes me really busy, and it's easier to write these little drabbles or poems, because you get done with them after a short period of time. The longer involved stories are more time-consuming, so they kind of get put on hold when I'm busy. Sorry. However, winter break means I can write more--yippee!!

Also, check out my blog (again, it's my homepage on my profile). I'm going to be posting a "Guide to Watching Saint Seiya" sometime soon, just for fun.

* * *

Apologia 

I think my greatest sin, besides betraying Athena, was what I did to poor, innocent Aiolia. Not killing, not commanding others to sin, though those were deeds I will always regret and never escape. But what I did to Aiolia…I will not blame him if he never forgives me. I would not forgive myself.

Though no one will believe me, I loved Aiolia. He was my little brother just as much as he was Aiolos's. He fell asleep in my lap dozens of times as a young child, and I watched over him when Aiolos was busy. And as much as he loved his brother, there were things that Aiolia and I kept from Aiolos, such as when Aio broke a rule and I helped him hide it, or when I took him to Athens for an ice cream cone without permission.

I did not see him for a long time after I told Shura to kill Aiolos. But I recall when I saw him again, he had become a completely different person. He changed his attitude, changed his appearance, changed all of himself. Everyone always thought of him in terms of his brother, and once it was all right. He used to be the younger brother of the sweetheart of Sanctuary. But now, he had become the traitor's blood relative, and Aiolia hated it. He always tried so hard to be a great Saint in his own right, and after his brother was declared a traitor, he tried even harder. Aiolia became someone hard and fierce, without ties, who did not give a damn about anything.

I was the one who stripped away his innocence, and there is nothing that can ever make up for that.


	6. Shaka: Holes

**Notes:** Because my reviewers are fast, and their reviews make me happy, and I have more time, I will update more. Thanks and more thanks to my reviewers, .

Other random fun stuff for those of you who want something to do. Please go read my oneshot Shiryuu's Dream. I want to know if it's good or bad, and no one seems to be reading it at all. (I only got one review, and I'd like some more input.) Also, I promise to update on One Day next week. It's coming along (finally!). Lastly, go visit my homepage on my profile. It's my blog, on which I have posted a Guide to Watching Saint Seiya, as well as some song translations and one original poem.

Now that I'm done shamelessly plugging, I will write some pertinent stuff. The narrator is Milo, in this one. He's writing about Shaka, which was kind of hard. Shaka is pretty well developed compared to some of the others (coughDeathmaskcough), but very difficult for any other Saint to analyze. Especially because none of them really KNOW Shaka at all well. Maybe Mu does, but it wouldn't have been fun if Mu had narrated. So you see my dilemma. However, it came out pretty good. Everyone seems to like the last one, but I thought this one was better. Anyway, enjoy, and send a review.

* * *

Holes

No one in Sanctuary ever really hated Shaka, though few of us truly befriended him either. Shaka was always hidden in a place far away, though more in a mental sense than a physical one. Besides Mu, no one in Sanctuary ever knew what Shaka was thinking. His face was always calm and serene, with no trace of anger or doubt or sorrow, or even happiness. He spoke cryptically and formally with everyone, as if his being was eternally a yard away.

Sometimes, though, I wonder if he's not hiding a child inside. He can't always be so dignified and mature, after all. And since Mu's return to Sanctuary, he seems to have become less reclusive. Slowly, Shaka seems to have revealed the many holes in his seemingly impassable wall. Small kindnesses and emotions leak out for us to see.

As I passed through his temple yesterday afternoon, returning from Aiolia's, he moved his head as if looking up, though his eyes were still closed. Aiolia and I had discussed the foreboding that had been overwhelming all of us in the past few days. I thought I saw Shaka smile at me then, and he said, "Everything will turn out all right, Milo."

"How do you know?" I asked. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

"No. But I believe in Athena's Saints." He paused for a moment, doubt showing on his features. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, less arrogant, and less certain. "What do _you_ think, Milo?" I was surprised. Virgo Shaka was unsure of something for once.

"I'm not sure about everything turning out all right," I replied, "but I know we'll defend the world and Athena to the best of our abilities, and no one can ask more than that. And…we'll defend each other too. We're friends after all." He smiled, a real smile this time.

"Thank you, Milo." Another hole opened in Shaka's wall.


	7. Milo: Antidote

**Notes: **I know this update is kind of early, but I want to get to Shura's faster, so I'm updating more often. Actually, this one is not my best, but everything is hard to write from Aldebaran's perspective. I mean, he's a total sweetie, but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who writes deep meaningful stuff. So it turned out to be just a cute drabbly thing. Oh well. You'll just have to live with the anticipation of the next one, which won't come til after Christmas, probably. Thanks to my reviewers, Phoenix-san, LegendarySuperNamek, DeathIsVirtue, Keiya, Nao-san, Niteskye, and Cygnus de hielo. I've been getting such awesome reviews for this series, and I'd like that trend to continue so leave one if you like it.

Also, I'd like to apologize to those of you who reviewed the Apologia chapter. I intended to list you guys in the thank you of the Holes chapter, but I forgot to fill in the names. So, all my apologies, and thanks VERY much to, Phoenix-san, Nao-san, Keiya, Niteskye, DeathIsVirtue, LegendarySuperNamek, Soul of Emerald, and Cygnus de hielo. You guys are awesome!!

* * *

Antidote

Milo's attacks are poisonous, but his personality is quite different. He is never subdued, always open about everything. It's what we all like about him. I have never known Milo to do anything covertly—he has never talked behind others' backs or attacked anyone from behind. Milo is the least poisonous person I have ever known.

There is almost a boyish quality to Milo, as I have never seen him without a smile and an optimistic attitude. He struggles sometimes, but he always manages to keep his smile. Actually, he is somewhat like Aiolia—sweet and hotheaded and loyal, the best friend imaginable. Less conflicted than Aiolia, perhaps, as Milo is always aware of his beliefs, and is not afraid to change them if needed.

The first few days after Athena's return were difficult for all of us. We were all bad-tempered; after all, many of us had just realized we had believed the wrong person all along, and all of us had lost friends. So it was not surprising when Aiolia and Mu nearly came to blows, because Aiolia wanted to help Seiya and the others fight Poseidon, but Mu was compelled to enforce Roshi's orders that we all remain in Sanctuary. It was at the moment when the anger in the atmosphere reached choking point when Milo walked in. He was smiling as he entered, and, like a contagion, it spread around. We all relaxed as Aiolia and Mu stopped arguing. It felt as though, instead of being the poison, Milo was the antidote of Sanctuary.

* * *

Leave a review if you liked it!! I love reviews!!!! 


	8. Shura: Silence

**Notes: **Yo, the Shura update has finally come!!! Thanks very much to all of you who have been reading, and especially to my reviewers :::deep breath::: Keiya, Legendary Super Namek, DeathIsVirtue, Niteskye, NanoMecka, Phoenixsun, Nao-san, NathG, and Cygnus de hielo. Phew. You guys are awesome. Special thanks to Phoenix for the website.

So, who's writing? Well, it ended up being Camus. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!!

* * *

Silence

There is not much to say about Shura. There never was much about him that anyone learned. Shura was always quiet, and after he killed Aiolos under orders, he grew quieter. I think some of us unconsciously shunned Shura because we knew that he had killed his best friend. Every human has his immaturities, and ours lay in our inability to understand and forgive. Now, though, there is nothing to really begrudge anyone. After all, I formed a team with two of the most heartless Saints—as well as the ultimate traitor of all Sanctuary. And Shura.

I never truly _hated_ Shura, but I think I was not exempt from prejudice. When I saw him again, and Shion told me I was to work with him and Saga, I was slightly reluctant at first. Of the three of us, I was the only one who had never attempted to kill Athena.

Shura came up to me after Shion dismissed us. "Aquarius Camus," he said. His voice was very hushed, but calm, as if he were slightly shy. Perhaps he was unsure of whether others would accept him, but he was most definitely confident in his own abilities. "May I ask you something?" I nodded as he bit his lip. "Am I the only one who is afraid?" His statement took me by surprise. I never imagined Shura as the kind who was afraid.

"No," I finally said. "But that's why we're not doing this alone. It's why Shion made us a team." A small smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you, Aquarius Camus." Reflecting, though, I think he gave me more than I gave him in that instant. And so, I chose to break through the silence between us.

"Thank you, Capricorn Shura."


	9. Camus: Marshmallow

**Notes: **Ok, almost there. This one is about Camus from the POV of Mu. Yes, it's called Marshmallow. My best friend and I have a joke about Camus being an Ice-Covered Marshmallow, and it sort of inspired me to write this. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, LSN, Phoenixsun, DeathIsVirtue, Niteskye, Soul of Emerald, Cygnus de Hielo, James Hiwatari, Effexxor, and Keiya. Special thanks to James Hiwatari for reviewing every single chapter.

I'm trying to finish up as many fics as possible so I can start on some longer and more serious ones. Well, I lied. I also have one that's not too serious. Anyway, I will try to update often. Lastly, go to my blog and vote in the Saint Seiya poll!! Just click on the homepage link on my profile.

Hugs and hugs to everybody who has been reading and reviewing. Send me more reviews if you likey.

* * *

Marshmallow

When I was young, I used to call Camus "Marshmallow." Sometimes I'm not sure why I did it. Camus is my own age, but much more distant than anyone I've ever known, perhaps even including Shaka. Even around Milo, his own best friend, Camus is still reticent and shy. That is not what I would expect someone I nicknamed "Marshmallow" to be like.

But there are also times when I remember. For example, the sacrifice that Camus made for his pupil. And now, the sacrifice that Camus made for Athena. He cares very much in that heart of his, even if he pretends to keep it covered in ice. In truth, Camus is much less frozen than he wants to be. I saw him overcoming extreme pain during his "service" to Hades. I saw him break in the moment that Athena died. And I recall the blood tears he wept.

We have all finished our crying and suffering, and are trying to figure out a plan. Milo, Aiolia, and Saga are standing beside Athena's body now. Milo and Aio look like they're ready to kill someone. Saga is trying to subdue the shocked look on his face that is frighteningly helpless. Shura is off in the corner, but I can see him struggling with himself. Only Camus is missing. He is still in the other room. When I look in, his back is turned to me, but he has managed to calm himself. Although Athena is dead, we must continue on. I allow myself a small smile. "You coming?" I call to Camus, adding in afterthought, "Marshmallow." Camus's gaze whips around to look at me. I can almost see the corners of his lips turning up.


	10. Aphrodite: Notes

**Notes: **I am very sad. This is the last Perspective ever. Ah well, everything as to end, eh? Thanks to Keiya, LSN, DeathIsVirtue, NathG, Niteskye, and Nao-san. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed, and made my random project worth continuing!! Hugs go out to all of you.

This last one is written by Shura, and about...well, you should know. It's kind of different from the others in the fact that the focus is more on Shura. I do hope Soul of Emerald will read this one, since she likes Shura so much. It was kind of difficult, as Shura and Aphro are kinda incongruous with each other. Anyway, for better or for worse, it's here, and I hope I can end with a bang...but still, tell me if you like it. By the way, if anyone reads and wants to leave a comment, and it's been a while since the story was posted, leave one anyway, like LSN (hugs to you!). I'll see it. I'll be able to tell that my review numbers have changed, and if it's not anonymous, I'll reply to it.

Lastly, go to my homepage, which is my blog, and vote in the poll. It's a Saint Seiya poll, and no one has voted yet. I am sad.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Notes

I still remember vividly the day after I killed Aiolos. I remember waking up to the sunshine, and deluding myself into believing it was a dream. I remember passing the empty Sagittarius temple, and receiving hooded glances from the others, and having to face myself.

But more than that, I remember returning to my temple early in the afternoon and finding a scrap of paper on the pedestal of the statue in my temple. Someone had inscribed "Meeting in the Pope's Chamber tonight" in careful, nondescript handwriting. It had always worked that a messenger would come to tell me if there was a meeting, but that day, no messengers came. The only reason I made the meeting was that someone had been kind enough to leave me the note.

As days passed, I occasionally received more of the mystery messages, which were a great help, as everybody in Sanctuary ignored me and refused to give me news. Finally, I decided one day to hide in the recesses of my temple and conceal my Cosmo, just to figure out who was delivering the letters. A few Gold Saints came and went. After several hours, just as I was considering giving up, Pisces Aphrodite passed through the temple. His face was filled with a sense of gentleness and urgency, and as he walked by the statue, his hand dropped inconspicuously and dragged lightly over the pedestal. After this seemingly innocuous act, he continued hurrying out. I saw the white gleam of paper on the pedestal, and smiled.

For thirteen years since, I have continued to be shunned in Sanctuary. Aphrodite, who I barely see, has become known for his merciless, cruel ways. But every once in a while, when I begin to doubt even myself, Aphrodite will leave me a slip of hope.

* * *

Sigh...yup, that's the end. On the upside though, I have a bonus treat for those of you who have read this far and are taking the time to glance over my random notes. I am about to start a new set called Athena Exclamation, which is also kind of spur-of-the-moment, and will hopefully not last too long. It was sort of inspired by Niteskye's Star Songs, which I highly recommend, but mine will focus on Saga, Camus, and Shura. I already have the songs chosen, and Shura's is done, and will be posted first. His song is "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Thanks so much for reading this! Hugs, AE


End file.
